


Work For It

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Fluff sometimes, Hux also spends lots of money on teas, Kylo buys fancy hair products, Little!Mitaka, M/M, Mitaka likes ordering stuffies, More tags to be added, Phasma's extensive collection of whips, Top Hux, troopers do get paid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will have multiple chapters! Woooo!</p>
<p>First Order troops and crew do in fact, receive pay. They can spend it on things they want, and those things arrive in supply shipments. Kylo Ren is angered one day, as he realizes none of his things are there. Hux reveals to him(not so nicely) that if Kylo breaks stuff and he ordered something, those credits pay for what he broke. Kylo now must deal with trying to not break things, which leads to the General having to help him sometimes release his "anger."</p>
<p>Idefk guys. I have a weird imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idefk okay? I have a weird imagination and nothing is planned out beforehand! Yay freewriting!

Hux was fuming. He had just received a concerned, with an undertone of terror, notice from FN-6539 and SK-7431 that Ren was on his way to Hux's office. Shouting, stomping, and using the force to shove troopers out of the way. The oversized child hadn't started destroying things with his lightsaber yet, which the General was grateful for, but a single word could cause him to activate the stupid thing. General Hux had no idea what the man was upset about this time, no doubt he would hear about in in a few short moments.

He was proved correct as Kylo Ren stormed into Hux's office, angrily huffing and puffing like a child. "Ren, please use your words and tell me why you are behaving like a child. Why you scared a patrol half to death near the Wing 4837 Cafetorium, shoved at least three patrols changing shifts and ran around like a toddler? And take that godforsaken mask off for once!" Hux said to the Knight, not even looking up from his datapad. There was a hiss as Ren's helmet mechanism opened and the clearly angry Knight threw it onto the floor. "Why is the shipment messed up?" He questioned the General in a angered tone; "Why are items missing? My items!"

Ah, now Hux knew what Kylo was so upset about. Contrary to popular belief, the First Order did pay it's troops. They received a amount of credits every 4 weeks and could use them on various things. Many chose to use some of these credits to order personal items during Shipments. They could be anything from paper books to new datapads and more. (And yes, also contrary to what most of the galaxy believed, Crew members and troops of the First Order were allowed personal items. General Hux proposed a study a few years earlier, and found that crew that were allowed personal items were happier, and more work efficient than those without.) 

Hux tapped a few things on his Datapad and turned on a holo. "You see this right here Ren? That is what you attempted to order. It was due this shipment. However, in efforts to curb your violent child like tantrums, the Supreme Leader and I came to a decision. That anything you attempt to order will not be gained if you have destroyed something." The General pointed out the amount of credits Ren's items would of cost, "These credits went towards paying for that table you destroyed in sector six's conference room. It covered it perfectly."

If the Knight could get any angrier than he already had been, Hux was sure he had just hit it. "You mean. To tell me. That my things. Were not ordered. So you could _pay_ for a _table_!?" The Knight grabbed a paperweight from Hux's desk and threw it on the ground like a small child. "But Hux I had important things coming!! I bought conditioner, and special shampoo! I'm almost out of my fancy hair gel from Naboo, and I ordered boxers. Actually, soft, boxers. They had a really high thread count to Hux!"

The Knight looked like he was ready to cry as he mumbled, "Hux how can I fix this."

The General gave a dry laugh and responded with," Stop destroying my ship you tantrum throwing shit, that's how. From now on, anything you destroy will be paid for by the credits you order stuff with. If you destroy a 20 credit chair, then something you ordered will be taken off the list and the credits will order a new chair. If you want your fancy hair products, simply stop destroying things like a three year old Ren." Hux turned the Holo off and decided to taunt the Knight for a moment. "But you see, my hair gel was ordered, so were boxes of tea from my home planet. Because I'm not a temperamental little asshat."

Ren looked about ready to force choke the General or destroy his things, but decided he couldn't risk his credits on stupid shit like Hux's datapad or desk. He needed his fancy Nabooian hair products dammit! He couldn't waste any more of his money on mundane things. He swept out of the room after glaring at Hux and securing his helmet with one thing on his mind.

He needed a cuddley dog pile with his Knights. Fast.


	2. Hux's Tea and Ren's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's extensive collection of tea's, Millie is introduced and Ren's has a meltdown in his room before coming to a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Guys I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter! Things got crazy and I didn't have time to write the last little bit of this chapter until now. I'll try and update regularly from now on, but with me being in High School and our Principal being a total douche wad and having a problem with phones idk how well that will go lmao. I hope you nuggets like this chapter, and I accept feedback as long as it isn't pure hate. If you say something like, oh I just didn't like how this was written or that something seemed weird(I don't have a beta) that's fine. But a "You are a complete shit author kill yourself" will not be tolerated okay?  
> Have fun my nuggets with chapter two of Work for It!!

If there was one thing Armitage Hux loved, and it was something that his beautiful ship could not fully provide, it was tea. A good half of his pay went towards exotic teas from different planets. His favorite came from a large planet filled with flowers, plants, who were also large supporters of the First Order. It was a energizing tea, an overall mango like flavor with a twist of mint, tangerine, and a native plant called Darglinige. It had a very specific flavor that was hard to describe as anything other than pure heavenly bliss.

He had many other teas, but one whole box was reserved specifically for Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. Hux saw the lieutenant as a younger sibling, and had taken it upon himself to always purchase a box of stress relieving chamomile tea for him. With the amount of stress the younger man felt at the hands of Kylo Ren, it was the least Armitage could do. Dopheld was actually rather adorable, as the man spent most of his credits on squishy stuffed toys he referred to as 'stuffies', and to anyone who dared to call them toys he held a grudge for weeks.

Hux absentmindedly wondered as he made his own cup of tea, if Kylo Ren would calm down with a bit of the stress relieving drink he purchased for Mitaka. With a shrug that only Millicent saw, Hux picked up his cup and carried it to his desk. The overgrown man child would need more than just a single cup of tea to calm down; Hux was completely sure Ren would have to ingest nearly half a box in order to be calm.

As soon as he sat down, Millie immediately walked over and jumped into Hux's lap. The orange cat had been his pet for years, and one corner of his personal quarters and his office had toys, bowls, and a bed for her. She was very lovable, so most of the other officers onboard the Finalizer liked to carry around treats and feed them to her when she wandered the halls. More than once Armitage had gone into a training room to see Captain Phasma holding Millicent in her arms as she oversaw troops. His cat had everyone wrapped around her little paws and she knew it.

She was trying to curl up in his lap, and it was interrupting what he was doing on his datapad, but he couldn't bring himself to remove the cat. She was too precious, and it was some sort of unspoken rule that when there was a adorable animal on your lap, you didn't move yourself or it. Armitage resigned himself to his fate of one handedly looking at status reports of troopers sent to reconditioning whilst scratching Millicent in between the ears.

~~~~**~~~~

Kylo was going insane.

He desperately needed the things that should of been on the planetside goods transportation ship (PGTS for short) when it had arrived. Instead he found out his things had been taken off and the credits used for equipment he had broken. In Kylo's opinion, it was total banthashit. Who cared if he destroyed a couple pieces of equipment! _He wanted his things and he wanted them NOW._

But of course that wasn't possible right now, and he also couldn't get anything from the special vending machines in the lounges. They sold things like nutrition bars, snacks, and drinks like flavored vitamin or mineral enhanced waters for the crew and troops to upkeep their bodies. The reason he couldn't get anything was because his favorite snack, a chewy bar made from Nabooian fruits and nuts, was discontinued from the Finalizer due to fights that had broken out over the treat.

There were, of course, other snacks that closely resembled the _Nutboo and Fruit: Nutritional snack bar!_ But in Kylo's opinion none of them came close. Ren couldn't help but feel even more anger because it seemed like the General just lived to make his life complete shit. First his snacks, now his expensive hair products! What was next? Take away Ren's lotions and body creams!?

He was pretty sure he would die if that happened, because even though he was part of the dark side, and had killed tons of people with no remorse, he was allowed to treat himself nicely! Snoke had told Ren that he did not care what he indulged himself in, as long as he completed his missions and didn't fail them. And Kylo had eagerly taken up the offer, which is why he was pissed Hux was taking his credits to pay for meaningless equipment! He was running low on his hair products, and without them there was no way his hair would cooperate whatsoever.

Ren came to a decision at that moment. It pained him to the very core but he knew it had to be done. He needed what he ordered. There was only one course of action.

Kylo Ren needed to stop breaking things and act on his best behavior for as long as he could.


End file.
